


BEST OF Dulcina and Ari's Back-Story

by carlie1197



Series: Main Roleplay [4]
Category: Main Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlie1197/pseuds/carlie1197
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best lines and the best moments from the back-story of Dulcina and Ari.</p><p>also known as:</p><p>In Which Ari Has a GIANT CRUSH On Dulcina</p>
            </blockquote>





	BEST OF Dulcina and Ari's Back-Story

* * *

 

 **Dulcina:** -gets up and walks over to the two of them- Hello, boys.

 **Ari:**  Now what is a pretty lookin' dame such as yourself talkin' to guys like us?

 **Lorenzo:**  Don't question such great luck.

 **Lorenzo:**  Sit down, fair lady.

 **Dulcina:** -raises eyebrow- Yeah, don't question it.

 

* * *

 

 **Dulcina:** -nods, the fedora tipping down to cover her eyes with the movement of her head- Well, Mister Ari, I'm afraid it's time for me to be taking my leave. But I do believe I'll be seeing you around.

 **Ari:** Leaving so soon?

 **Dulcina:** -readjusts fedora- Do I have a reason to stay?

 **Ari:** I would hope good conversation and a round on me might persuade you, if not that's too bad.

 

* * *

 

 **Ari:** Shit... That wasn't a dream?

 **Dulcina:** It's been two days and you're already dreaming of me?

 **Dulcina:** -rethinks- Scratch that, four days,

 **Ari:** -blushes beat red- ... No.

 **Dulcina:** You should consider getting a better bodyguard to follow you around, he didn't exactly follow us or help us out.

 **Ari:**  Sorry... thanks for saving "my highly intoxicated ass"

 

* * *

 

 **Dulcina:** Alright. So I'll draw him to the room, get him shackled, and then we question him. We're sticking to this plan, right?

 **Ari:**  How are you gonna? -stares at Dulcina-

 **Ari:**  Oh.

 

* * *

 

 **Ari:** -attempts to poof in, but just looks constipated-

 

* * *

 

 **Dulcina:** -unlocks door to let Ari walk in-

 **Ari:** -falls through-

 **Dulcina:** -looks at Ari on the ground- That curious as to what was happening, hm?

 **Ari:** -doesn't dignify that with an answer-

 

 

* * *

 

 **Harold Caldwell:** Hey, Tony, you in? Wipe that hazy look out your eyes, what're you thinkin' bout, your wife?

 **Harold Caldwell:** -takes a drag of cigarette-

 **Tony Two Feathers** : -looks at the ground- I'm not sure I've been thinking.

 

* * *

 

 **Ari:** I'm so sorry, this is rude, but I do believe I need to postpone our arrangement, how about next Saturday?

 **Harold Caldwell:** -gives Ari a look- Where'd those manners come from?

 **Ari:** -glares- I've always had them don't you remember? -staring daggers at Harold-

 **Harold Caldwell:** -snorts- Yeah, when you want to get someone in bed. Listen, Tony and I are gonna be waitin' for ya at the store next to the laundromat.

 **Harold Caldwell:** -walking away- By all means, it's no hurry.

 **Ari:** -considers punching Harold once Dulcina is out of sight- 

 

* * *

 

 **Dulcina:** I suppose it was. -pauses- Not that my opinion counts, but I don't really like this job of yours.

 **Ari:**  Don't you worry, I'll be fine.

 **Ari:**  But if I'm ever not I don' want you to be sad.

 **Dulcina:** -turns head to look at Ari- What do you mean by that?

 **Ari:**  Nothing, forget I said anything.

 **Dulcina:** -frowns-

 **Dulcina:** -grasps Ari's hand- Of course I'd be sad.

 **Ari:**  Please don't be, it'd be my own stupid fault.

 **Dulcina:** Well, you're not planning on doing something stupid, are you?

 **Ari:**  Nothin' outta the ordinary -grins wryly- So yeah, probably.

 

* * *

 

 **Dulcina:** Uh, yeah, I want to open a savings account. -pauses- For money.

 **Bank Teller** : -nods slowly- Yes, that's what usually goes in one of those.

 

* * *

 

 **Harold Caldwell:** EVERYBODY DOWN! -shoots at the ceiling-

 **Ari:** -tosses a burlap sack at the teller- Fill it.

~~some things happen, dulcina is giving ari a piece of her goddamn mind, but it wasn't best of so it's not here~~

 **Garfield Ainsley** : Hey, boss, I found somethin'. Come 'ere and take a look.

 **Ari:** -turns and walks over- What?

 **Garfield Ainsley** : -shoots Ari in the chest, not a direct kill wound, but he'll die in a few moments- -runs out-     (((Note: [click here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S3NMAfCnVrE) )))

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**AU IN WHICH ARI LIVES:**

**Dulcina:**  -leans forward to rest her arms on her legs- So explain this to me.

 **Ari:**  One day I just was there.

 **Dulcina:**  Wow. I can see you're really going into detail about this.

* * *

 **Dulcina** : -reaches over and pulls one hand away from his ear- Hey, you wanna talk?

 **Ari:**  Not really

 **Dulcina:** You should, anyways. It's not like what happened back there was nothing. It was life-changing.

 **Ari:**  yeah

 **Dulcina:** If it helps, I don't think any differently of you.

 **Ari:**  yeah

 **Dulcina:** -pulls both of Ari's hands back down and holds them to the table so he can't put them back up-

 **Dulcina:** Is that all you have to say?

 **Ari:**  yeah

 **Dulcina:** Well it's not all I have to say. Yeah, he created you. Yeah, he hates you. But things like this happen all over the world and they've been happening since the beginning of time. It doesn't mean that you're not allowed to be upset, because you are, but you should know that he doesn't really matter.

 **Ari:**  yeah I know

 **Dulcina:** What matters is how you feel and how you act and how you decide to respond to this. Because you're not a bad person.

 **Ari:**  yeah

 **Dulcina:** You're not, and you shouldn't let this get to you.

 **Ari:** -stares blankley at Dulcina- yeah

 **Dulcina:** Talk to me.

 **Ari:** yeah I-

 **Ari:** -words are caught in his throat- -he lets his head fall flat to the table- yeah -he says shakily-


End file.
